ME!
by Monkey Girl xD
Summary: Yuugi was sick of everyone asking him to pass over their love letters to his best friend, Yami. When Yuugi finds out that Yami had a crush on someone, he was set out to find the mystery boy! One-shot. Pairing: Y/YY xD


"Umm….can you please give this to Yami?" A neat pink all wrapped up package along with a love heart card was shoved in his face. This was the tenth person today. Yuugi mentally sighed to himself and unwilling bobbed his head and obtained the package. He knew rejection only met a waterfall of tears. Of yes he had tried before.

Yuugi growled lightly to himself. He was so sick of this. He didn't want to be HIS messenger or HIS dog. This is what he gets for being friend with most popular boy in the school, Yami Atemu. The guy everyone is going crazy over.

Yuugi met his two close friends, Jounouchi and Honda as he headed to the classroom. It was pretty complicated for him to make friends now as more than half of the school population wanted to be his friend to get close to Yami. After all, they were partner.

Clenching his fist in frustration, Yuugi blamed Yami for having this crappy life. He angrily opened the classroom's door and spotted the boy who was currently playing his PSP. Instead of happily walking up toward his best friend like a normal person would do, Yuugi crossly stomp his way over.

He tapped his fingers impatiently on Yami's desk whose still haven't notice his presence since he was being too absorbed in his gaming. Yuugi pouted angrily and snatched the game console from his best friend, "Hey! Why you do that for?"

"Here." Yuugi said placing the gift onto his best friend desk.

Yami cocked his head slightly to the side looking puzzle for a second, "I don't want it." He finally answered in a tired and worn out tone, "You can have it, and do whatever you want. Throw it, burn it, whatever." It wasn't like he hasn't thrown tons already in the bin.

Yuugi's eyes widen in disbelief, "But you haven't even looked at it yet! You could at least read the card…."

"Not interested." Was the reply coming from Yami and he managed to snatch his PSP back. Students were coming into their classes and Yuugi sighed in defeat and placed the gift in his desk along with other ones already in there.

[~]

Yuugi burst into laughter reading the love letters from Yami's fan girls and boys. He nearly choked on the box of chocolates he was consuming. He gently tore off the letter that stuck on the chocolate box and read it.

_Yami,_

_What is so good about that boy? You and I would be a better match. We should totally get together because we are destined to be one. Ditch that dumb idiot and go for me. Get over him. It's not he's going to notice your feeling. But for me, I do notice you. I can give you anything you want if you be mine. Reply back._

_Your only one Anzu._

"Eh? This letter doesn't make any sense….Yami…likes someone?" Yuugi bewilder wondered and fell off his bed trying to control his laughter. His best friend has a crush on someone?

Yuugi sat up from the floor with a silly grin still plastered on his face, "Let see, that boy must be popular and pretty as well. Really respectful and nice." It took Yuugi a whole hour to finally conclude that Yami liked his friend Ryou.

[~]

"OHHH RYOUUUUUUUUUU!" Yuugi sang, skipping toward the boy in a happy mood, "You never guess what I've found out!" He laughed stopping in front of his friend's desk.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "What is it this time Yuugi? As you can see I'm trying to finish off my homework."

"Well…." Yuugi grinned, "I think Yami likes someone."

Ryou raised an eyebrow, "You finally realize?"

"Yeah and that person is you."

"What! How did you come up with such a ridiculous conclusion?" Ryou shook his head and went back to his work.

"Well, I spent the whole night thinking and remember how Yami always look at us when I give you a hug? He's jealous because he wished he was the one that do the hugging." Yuugi laughed behind his hand.

Ryou pushed Yuugi away, "Yuugi, I'm trying to do my work. I can assure you, he doesn't like me."

"Then who does he like then?"

"Go and ask him!"

[~]

Yami was resting underneath a sakura tree. Delicate flower blossoms whizzed around the boy. The birds twittered, soaring to the lucid atmosphere that was always above his head. He breathed in the floral scent that was overflowing from the tree. This is his sacred sanctuary.

"Yami," A voice chirped too close to his ear.

He released an eyelid and saw star-shaped trio-coloured hair. He soon closed his released eyelid, not wanting to face him right now. "What?" He snapped, somehow for unknown reasons, he was irritated.

"Yami, who do you like?"

He snapped his eyes open and glared at the oblivious boy that was inches away from his face. Why was Yuugi asking him this kind of question now? He was never interested before.

Yami mentally threw curses in his head and silently prayed that a tree would tumble to the tender green grass and flatten the petite body. "I don't know what you're talking about." He replied coolly, praying a tree would crush him now.

"Liar!" Yuugi spat out as soon as he finished, "You like someone, because you wouldn't be sitting up from your nap right now."

"Shit," He cursed. When did the boy notice all these things about him? He thought he was supposed to be the dense one, not him. "S-stop bothering me, aibou." He stammered, cursing himself again.

"You stuttered too, and you called me 'aibou' when you always feel guilty." Yuugi pointed out his flaws.

Yami cursed his ability to be so observant. Why wouldn't that tree just fall?

"You like someone. Who is he? I promise I won't tell anybody if you tell me."

"Why do you want to know? It won't bring you any benefit, shrimp." Yami pointed out, changing the subject quickly.

Why did he want to know? Was it because he just wanted to tease Yami like he always did? Why? How exactly was he supposed to answer when he didn't know the answer?

Typical Yuugi.

"Just tell me some hints, okay Yami?" He ignored the question.

Yami pondered whether or not to accept the request. Yuugi had gotten this far, knowing that he liked someone. If he gave him a hint, he'll probably knows right away, but if he lied, which boy would he choose that wouldn't end up clinging on to him in the end?

"He's a boy. There, that's your hint. Happy now? Now go away before I do something to you."

"If you tell me who he is, I promise that he'll like you back. I'll make sure of it." Yuugi answered, after all, more than half of the population of the school seemed to like Yami and they seemed to bow down to Yuugi as well (since he is Yami's aibou.)

Yami arched an eyebrow up, "Promise?"

"Promise." Yuugi declared, smiling childishly. He raised a pinkie. Yami furrowed his eyebrows at it and then later sighed. His pinkie embraced Yuugi's ones. Yami then hauled their embracing pinkies closer to his chest, making their faces barely millimeters apart.

Yuugi's breathing had gotten heavy.

It seemed like breathing wasn't an instinct anymore.

While, on the other hand, Yami's breathing was light and calm.

Their lips rammed together.

It was his firm lips against Yuugi's soft ones. When the contact was broken, Yuugi was blushing furiously. All his thoughts had turned to mush but one came up out of the blue. He realized the person Yami was crazily in love with was him.

* * *

><p>I'M NOT DEAD! Monkey Girl is still alive! xDDDDDD Here is a one-shot I wrote up ages ago but never post it. Currently, im super busy since this year is my last year of high school, so I've got to study super hard ^^. And when my exams is over I will update my other stories, so im really sorry if some of you guys are waiting for the next chappie ^^".<p>

Hope you all enjoy this nice, short one-shot btw xD Laters!


End file.
